


Valentine's Day

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day with Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here's my obligatory valentines day one shot as requested by my friend. Based on the full moon being tonight as well so yea.

“Derek?” Stiles called, walking into the house.

“In here!” Derek called back from the kitchen.

Stiles smiled and skipped in. He walked right over and wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed his back, right where he knew the center of the triskelion tattoo to be. “Hey babe.” He said, grinning.

Derek rolled his eyes but bent his head to kiss the arm Stiles had across his upper chest. “What do you want Stiles?”

“This Friday’s a full moon.” Stiles declared.

“Yes.” Derek said, guessing where this was going.

“It’s also the fourteenth.” Stiles added.

“And?” Derek asked, almost positive now.

“Derek! It’s Valentine’s Day and a full moon! What are we going to be doing?!”

Derek smiled. Yup, right where he thought. “The same thing we always do Stiles. Go for a run and fall asleep in the forest.”

“No.” Stiles declared forcefully.

Derek turned in his arms to look at him. “What do you want Stiles?”

“I want to have you to myself. No pack. No family. No friends. Just us. Us and a nice dinner and then no clothes and a bed.”

“We can’t go out on the full moon Stiles. You know that.”

“Yea I do. So we’re going to have dinner here and then go upstairs and you’re going to fuck me until I blackout cuming.”

Derek could feel his wolf already preening at the idea of having his mate on the full moon. But the consequences…

“Stiles.” He whispered. “We can’t. That’s-”

“The one night of the month you can get me pregnant?” Stiles finished. “Yea, I know. Which is why we’re doing it.”

Derek stiffened. They’d talked about this, kids, but Stiles had said he wasn’t ready so he hadn’t pushed. “You-?”

“Yes.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a harsh kiss. He pulled away with a grin on his face. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Stiles smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you to.” Derek whispered back before pulling him into a gentle a kiss. They ended up in the bedroom and the sandwich Derek had been making went uneaten until Isaac came over, smelled them and what they’d done, and took the sandwich as compensation.

 

By the time Friday rolled around Stiles was ecstatic and Derek was wound tight with energy from the moon.

Stiles walked into the house and dropped his bag with a groan. “Children on a sugar high are a gift from the devil!” He announced, heading for the kitchen.

Derek met him at the door in a suit with a smile. “Go upstairs and get dressed babe.”

Stiles looked up and down his husband’s body and grinned. “I can’t wait to peel that off of you.” He threw over his shoulder as he went upstairs.

“Can’t wait to see you in yours.” Derek said, smiling at his mate’s back.

Stiles went upstairs and found his suit already laid on the bed so he quickly changed and went back downstairs.

Derek was waiting at the bottom with a grin on his face. “Well don’t you look dashing.” He said.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. “Stupid.”

Derek just smiled and led him back into the kitchen, where a beautiful candlelit dinner was set up. Stiles grinned and lunged over to give Derek a kiss. “This is awesome.”

Derek kissed back and then pulled him close to rub at his neck. “Smell like the school.” He muttered.

Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, letting him cover him in his scent. He always has to do this on the full moon. Derek hates there being other scents on his mate.

 

After dinner Stiles leaned back in his chair and looked at Derek across the table.

“Hey.” He whispered.

“What is it Stiles?” Derek asked, smirking slightly.

“You’re pretty.” He declared.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.”

“You’re going to carry me, right?”

Derek snorted. “Only because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Yaaaaay.”

Derek smiled fondly and picked him up, holding him gently against his chest the whole way up.

“I still want you to fuck me.” Stiles declared on the stairs.

Derek laughed. “You’re exhausted Stiles.”

“I want a child Derek. And I want them now. Please. You don’t have to fuck me hard, that can wait till morning, but right now I want your dick in my ass and I want you to fucking breed me already!”

Derek sighed. “I’m not winning this argument, am I?”

“Nooope.” Stiles said, popping the p.

“Fine.” Derek sighed. “But we’re going slow and we’re doing it my way.”

Stiles smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Thank you.”

 

Nine months later he was swearing and cursing Derek like crazy as he went through labor, wishing he hadn’t made the choice. But afterwards, when he held his baby girl and Derek held her big brother, he couldn’t stop smiling. He finally had what he wanted. He finally had his family.


End file.
